


Ready for Take Off

by foenixs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mile High Club, Pilot Shownu, Rich reader, Smut, Sub Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Tie Kink, Tied-Up Shownu, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex, dom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foenixs/pseuds/foenixs
Summary: What better way to join the mile high club than with the pilot to your private plane.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Ready for Take Off

His calming voice echoed through the speakers, announcing that they had reached maximum height and you were free to relax and loosen your seatbelt. Your hand buried underneath your skirt, the rays of pleasure shot through you as his voice ringed in your ears. How many times had this happened? How often had you left the plane feeling more relaxed yet just as dissatisfied as your pilot shook the hand that still smelled like you. You wished to pull him close, feel the skin that lay beneath his uniform…

 _“Miss?”_ , your eyes shot open, the deep cough snapping your head upwards to meet his brown eyes. He just stood there in all of his glory, sight falling upon your skirt, which was pushed down just far enough to reveal a red set of lingerie. Indeed, you had bought it for him, but you hadn’t expected him to actually see it.

_“I was just going to ask you if you need anything. A water? Coffee? Something… different?”_

**“Shouldn’t you be in the cockpit? I have a stewardess assigned to my needs.”**

_“We are currently flying on auto pilot and besides, wouldn’t you prefer if I took care of your desires?”_

So, he did know, huh? Your demeanour shifts, folding your legs and planting your hands on the armrests to through him a questioning glance.

_“You sure seem confident in your skills. Go ahead then, show me what lays under your clothed exterior.”_

His head is tossed to the side, fingers loosening his tie before he slowly unbuttons his shirt, stud by stud. Your eyes glide over his toned chest, hand coming up to grab onto his tie as you pull yourself against him. His hungry lips meet yours in a long-awaited embrace.

Your fingers move under his jacket, dropping it to the ground with a thud. Tracing his muscles, you push him back into the seat behind him, before ridding yourself of your already half open skirt. The red lace melts into your pink flesh, leaving space to expose your dripping pussy.

He licks his lips, tongue dreaming of your taste as you bend down to move your hand across his crotch. His bulge lay heavy in your palm. The zipper felt cold between your fingers as you teasingly pull it down, his hands coming down to free his throbbing length, but you slap them away.

You knead him through his underwear, his head falling back against the leather seat as sweat starts to gather above his brows. After what felt like an eternity, you finally pull the hem of his shorts down below his cock. A pearl of precum decorated his tip, awaiting the warmth of your walls.

The weight of your thighs pushes down on him as you straddle his lap, hands coming up to play with his neck. You sink onto his length, taking him all in in one swift motion. The feeling perplexes him, and he barely notices how you rip off his tie, gathering his wrists behind your back and tying them together to keep you caged in his hold.

His blown pupils beg for you to move and you comply, rolling your hips into him. As you bounce on his cock, your hands run through his hair, pulling on the soft strands to expose his glistening neck. You kiss the skin below his ears, hitting his sweet spot, and he lets out a moan so similar to others and yet nothing like anything you had ever heard before.

Chuckling into his flesh, your lips abuse his most sensitive spot while your heat engulfs his member, coating him in your juices. You can feel him twitch inside of you, his hips jerking up to meet your motions. The wet smacks of skin on skin complimented his beautiful voice. Right here, right now, was all that mattered, and you wished this moment would never end.

One hand resting on his stomach, you could feel his muscles tense up, the struggle to keep his orgasm on hold intensifying. Your other hand starts to work over your clit, the bundle of nerves remembering your pace. Mouth agape, you moan into the marks you left.

_“I can’t last much longer; you just feel too good.”_

**“I know Hyunwoo, I’m close too, fill me up.”**

You had never called him by his name before and yet it felt like a familiar sound, calling him into your hold. The hotness rushing up your walls, he pulls you close, breathing in your scent one last time. When you fall into the abyss, he is there to hold you, his chest breathing against your cheek as you calm down your heartbeats.

After re-dressing each other he leans down to give you one last kiss, the feel of his lips lingering on as he puts his hand in his jacket pocket and pulls out a business card to hand it to you.

_“Welcome to the mile-high club.”_


End file.
